ADMINISTRATIVE ARRANGEMENTS Principal Investigator: Linda M. Zangwill. PhD Dr. Linda Zangwill has the necessary leadership and management skills and experience to serve as PI of the UCSD NEI Vision Research Core. As Co-Director of Clinical Research, and as Director of the Imaging Data Evaluation and Analysis (IDEA) Reading Center, she has been responsible for development and expansion of the clinical research enterprise at the Hamilton Glaucoma Center. Dr. Zangwill has had continuous ROI funding since 1995 for the Diagnostic Innovations in Glaucoma Study (DIGS): Structural Assessment, which has led to significant improvements in our ability to 1) detect glaucomatous structural damage and change, 2) understand the complex relationship between optic disc damage and visual field loss, 3) measure the rate of structural change, 4) predict who will develop progressive visual field loss. In addition, as PI for the NEI funded African Descent and Glaucoma Evaluation Study (ADAGES), OHTS and EGPS: Glaucoma detection using Confocal Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscopy and co-Investigator for the CSLO Ancillary Study to the OHTS, Dr. Zangwill has proven leadership and management skills coordinating large national and international multi-center studies, working with collaborating investigators to set priorities, and meet deadlines while maintaining an extremely productive collaborative research program. Moreover, she has been responsible for the development of an integrated data management system that provides (on a secure shared server), reading center reviewed structural, functional, clinical and demographic data acquired from the DIGS and ADAGES to collaborating researchers for analysis. This data management system required the coordination between her computer group (3 FTEs), Reading Center staff (4 FTEs) and clinical research staff (4 staff) as well as collaborating clinical researchers (at UCSD and elsewhere) and statisticians. As PI for the UCSD Vision Research Core she will bring her management expertise to work with module directors and the Advisory committee to implement a transparent decision-making process, to establish realistic expectations with clear timelines and to ensure timely response to investigator and staff concerns.